


It's to protect you

by ItzZaira



Series: UF!Skelebros [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: Alternate universe: UnderfellThings have been going good in the underground. Papyrus and Sans' relation has been stabelazing ever since IT happend. No more hurting, screaming, beside's the pretending outside...untill Papyrus gets forced to watch his brother get hurt to protect him.NO FONTCEST you yogurts.
Relationships: Brotherly Love - Relationship, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: UF!Skelebros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552729
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	It's to protect you

Why. Why. Just why.

Why did it happen?

It all started when Papyrus had been at his station, keeping an eye out for any activity, when he heard it.

"Did you hear? People say they found Papyrus' weakness."

"Really?! What is it?!"

"His brother."

"That one HP garbage?!"

Papyrus froze. No. How did they?!-

Papyrus had confronted them on the spot.

"WELL, I AM SURE THOSE ARE JUST SOME STUPID RUMOURS." Papyrus' voice came out of nowhere. Both monsters froze, and slowely turned around, seeing Papyrus' stern face.

"THAT IDIOT? MY WEAKNESS? PLEASE. YOU CAN HAVE HIM IF YOU WANT HIM SO MUCH." Papyrus said, rolling his eyes. "THEN AGAIN, HE STILL IS MY PROPERTY, SO.."

His voice darkened. "YOU DARE TOUCH MY PROPERTY, YOU KNOW WHO WILL COME COLLECT YOUR DUST."

Both monsters looked shocked and scared at the warning, before nodding and running away. Papyrus sighed.

**Great.**

~~~

"Papyrus, what are these rumours I heard about?" Undyne asked. Papyrus looked up. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"The ones that say you care about your brother."

Papyrus started to cough, and looked at Undyne, a shocked expression on his face. Undyne sighed.

"Yeah, thats what I thought."

Undyne was the only one (besides Alphys) to know the truth. That they were pretending. And she understood. She and Alphys were doing the same thing.

"I THOUGHT I DEALT WITH THEM.." Papyrus said, voice darker. Undyne sighed.

"Papyrus, you need to do something about this." Undyne said. "You know what can happen if-"

**Ring ring**

Papyrus looked up as he heard his phone ring.

Alphys?

Alphys never called him..

Hesitantly, he picked up the phone. "YES DOCTOR ALPHYS?"

"You maaay want to go to Sans'es station in Snowdin."

He was already running.

~~~

There had been strange rumours going around for a while. Sans knew. And he was scared.

The rumour that Papyrus cared for him.

While that was true, the others couldn't know about that!

What if Papyrus wen't to his old ways?! Or what if he got kidna-

He froze as an axe was trown at his head, barely missing.

Looking up, he saw Dogamy and Dogaressa.

...

Really?

First Doggo, now them?

What did they want?

"..so, what do I have the honor for?" Sans asked. Dogaressa smirked.

"Look at that.."

She grabbed Sans by his shirt. Sans didn't show his panick.

"Here you go hun."

She passed Sans to Dogamy. He smirked.

"Woof woof woof."

**(You will be very useful to us)**

"aaannd.. why is that?" Sans asked, clearly annoyed.

"Papyrus cares about you, doesn't he?" Dogaressa said, smirking. Sans rolled his eyes.

"The only thing boss cares about is LV." He said. "Why is the world would he care about me?"

"Woof woof woof!"

**(Who knows, but still. If we can use you to blackmail him, we will)**

Sans didn't show his panick. "Suuuurrreee. Good luck with that." 

Dogaressa was about to say something else, before footsteps were heard. Turning around, she faced Papyrus. He looked annoyed.

"REALLY?" He asked. Both the dogs froze, clearly scared of what was about to happen. Papyrus sighed.

"I HOPED THAT ATLEAST YOU TWO WOULD BE ADULT ENOUGH TO NOT BELIEVE IN RUMOURS, BUT I GUES I WAS WRONG." Papyrus said. "YOU CAN HAVE HIM IF YOU WANT HIM THAT BADLY, NOT LIKE HE IS USEFUL ANYWAY."

Sans froze, eyelights gone. Sure, he knew Papyrus was pretending..

But what if he actually meant it?

...

"Woof woof woof?"

**(So, you won't be botherd if we hurt him now?)**

"NO." Papyrus said. "HAVE FUN WITH THAT, THOUGH MAKE SURE TO USE 0 DAMAGE. YOU KNOW HE IS WEAK."

Dogaressa smirked. If Papyrus stopped them, they'll have proof that Papyrus cared. "Oh we will.~"

Without any warning, Dogamy dropped Sans on the ground. Sans' eyelights were gone. 

They wouldn't.. right?

Before he had any time to react, Dogamy swung his axe at him.

**7 minutes later**

Sans screamed as he again got hit by magic. The noise crushed Papyrus like nothing else, but he stayed where he was, an annoyed expression on his face.

Dogamy noticed. He noticed Papyrus watching very calmly. He looked at the whimpering ball on the ground, then at Papyrus. He sighed.

"Woof woof."

**(Dogaressa, stop.)**

Dogaressa froze. Slowely, she looked up.

"Why?"

"Woof woof woof."

**(This is usseless. It issn't working.)**

Dogaressa turned around and watched Papyrus. He looked bored. They had expected him to attack, look sad, scared or angry. But he looked like none of those.

"...you are right. This is a waiste of time."

Papyrus looked up. "ARE YOU FINALLY DONE? I'M BORED." He said.

Dogaressa sighed. "Come on, this idiot is not worth our time or magic."

'More like you are not worth Sans' time.' Papyrus thought.

"Woof." Dogamy agreed. Casting away their magic, they both walked away.

**Dogamy and Dogaressa left..**

Papyrus didn't calm just yet. Instead he kneeled down, and firmly but gently grabbed Sans' arm. Sans looked at him, a terrified expression on his face. Papyrus didn't want that.

"Teleport." He mumbeled under is his breath. Sans quickly did that, ending up in Papyrus' room. Papyrus quickly got up and looked around. No one in the house. Every door and window locked.

Silently walking back into the room and locking back the door, Papyrus sat beside's Sans, saying nothing. Sans' eyelights were gone, and he wasn't making a single sound. He was shaking.

Papyrus silently waited until Sans calmed down. Sans blinked, and his eyelights were back. He slowely looked up, meeting Papyrus' worried gaze. Papyrus slowely held an arm out, gently placing it on Sans' shoulder. He closed his eyes as his magic went to Sans' soul.

_Love, security, family, caring._

His brother didn't hate him. He still cared.

That was all it took. Sans sobbed, and quickly hid his face with trembling hands. He slowely crawled to Papyrus, and climbed on his lap. After that he hugged him, softly sobbing into his chest. Papyrus hugged him back, his legs curling up. He felt tears forming in his own eyes.

"S-Sans.. I'm sorry." Papyrus whisperd, gently stroking the back of his skull.

"N-not.. your fault." Sans managed to say between his sobs, and only hugged him tighter. He didn't care he was injured. He didn't care it hurt. His brother cared. That was all that mattert to him at the moment.

They didn't say anything after that. Didn't need to. Papyrus' own hug tightend aswell, and his hands started to glow green. He didn't know if Sans had injuries, but he wasn't risking it. With one hand he started to rub Sans' back, both to comfort him as to heal him. After a few minutes, Sans' sobs quieted down, and he melted into the embrace, obviously exhausted. Papyrus sighed and stopped the soothing touch, his hands sliding to Sans' arms, then skull. Once he was sure no more injuries were there, the green magic dissapeard, and he rubbed Sans' back again. 

Sans' own hug started to loosen up a bit, and his body completely relaxed, leaning against Papyrus' chest for support. When Papyrus looked down, he saw that Sans' eyesockets were closed. He was breathing rhythmically, his ribcage moving up and down in a calm rhythm. He had fallen asleep. Ofcourse he did. After today, Papyrus couldn't blame him.

Papyrus sighed, and carefully removed Sans' jacket, careful not to wake him up. After that he slid his arms around him again, and got up. He took a few steps until he was in front of his bed, and placed Sans on it. The moment his hands left the skeleton, Sans sleepily grabbed Papyrus' scarf. Looking down, Papyrus saw 2 sleepy eyelights looking at him. He sighed, and moved Sans a bit, before laying beside's him. After that he slid his arms under him and pulled him close. Sans sleepily snuggled closer with a content sigh, and then went back to sleep. Papyrus stared for a moment at the peaceful skeleton in his arms, before smiling softly, and gently nuzzling his skull.

They stayed cuddling like that for the rest of the day, but Papyrus didn't mind. He would often rub his back, his hand somethimes moving to Sans' neck and then his skull, lightly petting it. Sans seemed peaceful. A day of being 'lazy' was worth the comfort en peacefulness his brother was in. He cuddled Sans closer.

Meanwhile, in his head, he was already plotting the (painful) death (or scare for now) Dogamy and Dogaressa were sure to have.

**Author's Note:**

> They should learn not to mess with the great and terrible Papyrus!!
> 
> English is not my first language (or auttocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!!


End file.
